wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
North
This is a page by me, so it would be appreciated if you did not edit anything on this page without permission. Thank you, and enjoy! Please note that this is in a fanon timeline and does not relate directly to what is currently happening in the Ice Kingdom in the canon timelines. The base code on this page is by Element. '''King North '''is the current crowned king of the Ice Kingdom. He is the son of former king Freeze and queen Snow, and is the adopted brother of Princess Frost, in addition to being the mate of Queen Sky. King North has often been mistakenly considered a villain throughout his life, believed to be as power-hungry as his father, thought to be an identical copy of his father, made of the same material. This misconception is horribly incorrect. Appearance North is surprisingly tall, with pale IceWing scales that do not hold the slightest hint of blue. His general appearance, despite being very light-complected, has been described multiple times as dark and imposing. Most believe him quite good-looking for a king, similar to that of his father, King Freeze, yet he walks with a sort of limp. A long scar is visible down one of his right legs, clearly injuring him permanently and changing his general walk. Despite his limp, North looks young, which causes others to question his position as king. He has a tall and muscular physique, yet is fairly thin for someone his age. He has been known to attract attention unintentionally. Personality North is ... conflicted, to say the least. He has shown a great deal of loyalty to his cruel and tyrannical father, yet despises his father all the same, loathing him with an uncanny hatred. North's thoughts are often dark and pessimistic, yet he at times allows himself to see light in the dark when presented with dragons or ideas he enjoys. He often thinks sarcastic thoughts, and has been shown to brood over slight things. North constantly tries to conceal his feelings with a mask that he takes long to build up. He is very sensitive and can easily get annoyed at the slightest things. He has a reasonable, kind side, but rarely shows it and chooses to act emotionless. History Early Life: North was born a young dragonet with a rather kind heart and an adorable face. Most loved him, and smiled at the prince, believing him kind and the rightful heir to the IceWing throne. Everyone thought he would accomplish great things, and he also had looks to attract many. However, when he and his father were visiting the SkyWing kingdom for his father to discuss many matters with the SkyWing king (matters North did not understand), North had taken a fancy to a pile of gold and jewels in one of the rooms, which was left open for some unknown reason. Greedily, the tiny, two-year old prince grabbed one of the shining emerald, one which he had taken a great liking to. The only issue ... was that his father noticed, too. Violently, his father intended to slap his son, yet his claw slipped and a long trail of blue blood appeared on the young prince's leg, something that would injure him ... forever. Teenage Years: North grew into somewhat of a tortured soul. His thoughts and feelings were dark and conflicted, sometimes betraying what he believed in or what he had been taught all his life. North had no idea what to do about his father, who he obeyed with a sort of strange loyalty that he never knew where it came from. The prince was sarcastic, moody, and easily angered by the simplest things. However, one thing changed this: his sister. She was a beautiful IceWing that brought all the light into North's life. Whenever he was around her, everything was better, somehow. She made him feel like he didn't really need to worry so much anymore. That ... changed, soon enough. His father, King Freeze, believed strongly against all animus magic due to the disgusting NightWing traitor by the name of Darkstalker. Instead of blaming this on the NightWings, the king blamed it on the animus magic. He vowed to destroy all IceWing magic, considering it a curse and burning everyone at the stake who possessed it. His sister, Frost ... was an animus. She was afraid, told no one but North. North had no idea what to do. He was deathly afraid yet cared for his sibling so much that he would never utter a word to his father, who he had been loyal and truthful to all his life, until now. However, Frost's power soon unleashes, and King Freeze discovers ... and, to North's shock, is thrilled. He wants to use his daughter's power on a war against the SkyWings, whom have been enemies with the IceWings for a while now. The IceWing soon team up with the SeaWings, given that they both share a common enemy, and both plan to ally and overthrow the SkyWings. North is helpless in this situation. The war between the SkyWings and the IceWings continue, and eventually, the IceWings and the SeaWings have won, successfully conquering the Sky Kingdom. However, their princess remains alive: Princess Sky. Instead of brutally being murdered, which is what was expected, King Freeze chooses to betroth Sky to North. Both royals are shocked and angered about this new arrangement, but they choose to keep quiet; Freeze always has his reasons. After a couple of months pass and their marriage is successful, North and Sky begin to develop affection for one another, and they share a common enemy: '''Freeze. '''Instead of doing as he says, the couple begin to plot against him. They, instead of wasting Frost's soul, use her magic once, with her permission, in order to kill King Freeze. Yet North doesn't know whether he's ready to be king, though he hasn't thought this through. Frost's magic is successful and North and Sky become leaders ... though they aren't as popular as they thought they would be. Abilities North has proven to be a responsible and kind dragon, yet this is so conflicted with all of his dark past and his strange thoughts that he chooses to push past his empathy and compassion, hiding it with a mask that only his mate can break through. He has shown to be physically strong and has quite an intimidating physique, which helps him in many different ways. North takes pleasure when people fear him and run and hide when they see him, considering the fact that he prefers being alone. Weaknesses Trivia * * * * Gallery blankicon.png blankicon.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress